


Honey Just put your Sweet Lips on Mine

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, lips, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Cullen finds himself distracted after Nichole tells him about her latest expedition





	Honey Just put your Sweet Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by athena1338 on Tumblr  
Strikhedonia: The joy of saying to hell with it  
cheiloclitic : Being attracted to lips
> 
> title provide by Hoizer fanfic generator
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Cullen watched as Nichole gushed about a small painting she found in some ruins. She was trying to describe it in vivid detail but Cullen couldn’t focus. She was just so damn cute. He never seen someone’s mouth move so fast. He stood there entranced at the movement of her mouth. The way her smile seems to light up her whole face, the way she bit her lip when she was focusing on trying to remember a small detail of a picture. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He noticed her vibrant smile disappear breaking whatever spell her lips casted.

“I’m sorry, I bored you didn’t I. I’m sorry I got carried away.” Nichole stammered , her fingers picking at her sword. “I probably kept you from something important. I’ll leave you alone.” Before she could turn around and leave Cullen grabbed her hand. She looked up at him probably waiting for the reason he didn’t let her run off. The problem was he had no idea why he grabbed her hand. He only knew one thing in that moment was how much he wanted to kiss her. He knew there was a reason he shouldn’t kiss her but staring at her hazel eyes all the issues that would come from dating the Inquisitor seemed to disappear. “To hell with it he muttered before pressing his lips against hers. She stood there stilled by the surprise of the feel of his lips on her lips. She moved her lips slowly as she moved her hands up to the back of his head to push him closer to him. He had her bent over when they finally separated, gasping for breath. “That was nice.” Cullen stammered, feeling his face heat up at his ineptitude to talk to this beautiful woman. He saw her smile return to face accompanied by an adorable blush. 

“It was. And I would like to do it again.”

Cullen felt his lip turn up to a smirk at her comment. “Gladly.” he said before returning his lips to hers.


End file.
